


This is how it began.....

by AayniahTheVampire



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AayniahTheVampire/pseuds/AayniahTheVampire
Summary: Thomas and Lafayette were very close. I mean they were twins. But Lafayette dies......And so does a part of Thomas' sanity.





	This is how it began.....

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished this story for the Hamiltom AU I've been working on! I call it The SliptJeff AU (or Jeffayette AU). And I'm sorry if it sucks but here it is! Hopes you like it!

"Hamilton! Mon Ami! It's so nice to see you!" A voice spoke to the young Alexander Hamilton. The voice spoke with a French accent. It was horribly faked and everyone knew it. But no one dared to say a word. Alex was one of them. 

Alexander had his back turned to the source. He was walking to their boss' office, trying to go undetected. As soon as he heard the greeting, he gripped his papers tightly and his heart broke. He forced on a fake smile and turned. He now faced a dark skinned man, much older and taller then himself. He was dressed in a blue shirt and jeans, Jacket wrapped around his waist. His fluffy hair was tied in a manbun but still parts laid in his face. 

"Laf! How are you?" Alexander forced out of his mouth. He knew the answer. Lafayette.......This Lafayette was never sad. Nor was he angry. He was always a ball of sunshine. And that......Made Alexander happy while also making him worry even more. 

"Wonderful! I-" The other man began before being cut off by two voices that called for him. Alexander recognised them. John and Herc. "I must be going! John and Herc wanted to take me to get some drinks.......You should come next time!"

Alexander nodded as Laf turned and walked off. Part of him was thankful for this. The other part simply wanted to hug the broken man. But Alexander knew that it wouldn't help his boyfriend. It would only continue to break him. Alexander sighed and went on about his way, thinking. About how everything changed.   
\-----  
It was only two years ago. The day was bright and cheerful. John and Lafayette were at a rally. It was for equal right for those in the LGBT community. John preached and ranted about how marriage was a right that every American had. He was loud and stood with pride, Laf standing to his right. Laf was nodding in agreement with John and holding a sign. 

As John reached round two of his ranting, A drunken man had appeared in the crowd. It was clear that he had two many. He was screaming racial and homophobic slurs. He punched and pushed everyone who was in his way. He was trying to get to John. John stood his ground. He continued preaching, eyes glowing. Ready for a fight.

Lafayette watched the drunken man. He looked at John and quickly dialed the police. As He called on the phone, the man made his way to John. They stood face to face. He screamed in John's face. Pushed him around. John glared and punched him. The two threw blows. It was clear the drunken man's were harder.

Lafayette explained to the woman on the other line what was happening. As soon as she said they were on their way, Laf dropped his phone and went to pull the fighting men apart. At this point, everything when to hell. People were screaming. Fighting. The drunken man wasn't alone in his homophobic thoughts. While everything was going on, about five of his friends.....maybe more......joined in the chaos. 

The man, who attacked John, had stumbled back when Laf interfered. Laf has quickly ignored him and checked on his turtle loving friend. The drunken man spoke. Nothing  understandable other than the word Faggot. He then picked himself up. Grabbed the nearest object. The Mic stand. Raised it above his head. And swung it. Then he did it again. Then one last time.

With each swing, The bottom of the Mic stand connected with Lafayette's body. One......his mid section. Two......his upper back. Three......His skull. With the third swing, a sickening crack echoed. Blood ran down. Laf fell. John grabbed his friend, tears running down his freckles cheeks. He held him close.

Then police sirens sounded. The cars weren't to far behind the noise. 

Across town, Lafayette's older twin brother was in a meeting. Thomas. Thomas was doing the normal. Fighting with his boyfriend over something at work. The argument would normally go on for hours. But this one was cut short. By a Miss Sally Hemmings. 

The woman had a message for Thomas. Thomas walked out of the meeting room. For a second, everything was alright. But Thomas screamed. He walked into the meeting room again. He held himself and sat in his chair. His boss question him. He sat there. And soon tears rolled down his cheeks. He sat there and sobbed. Thomas never cried. It worried his coworkers even more. But he began to speak. Saying only He's dead. They killed him.

It didn't take long for his best friend and his boyfriend, James Madison and Alexander Hamilton respectively, to go question Sally. She looked at them and sighed. She looked at them and told them that Lafayette had died due to a mishap at his rally. 

Weeks later, The funeral was held. John had paid for most of it, feeling as though it was his fault. Everyone of Laf's friends had showed up. But....Thomas was no were to be found. He didn't show up to work in weeks. He had spoken to Alexander since he found out. He didn't answer any of James' calls. He disappeared.   
His friends were worried. But The day after the funeral, the worrying only got worst. 

It had to be 3 in the morning when someone knocked on Alexander's door. Alexander pulled himself out of bed and answered it. The horror was printed on his face when he did.

Thomas. His Thomas. The one that went missing for days. Was standing in front of him. Hair tied in a messy bun and wearing his brother's clothes. He waved to Alexander. And spoke in a horrible French accent. He spoke like nothing was wrong. Like he was Laf.

That night Thomas spent the night with Alexander. The morning afterwards, Thomas woke up. Acting like he was normal. Alexander looked at him. He questioned him about his earlier actions. Thomas, again, acted like nothing was wrong. Alexander then questioned about Lafayette. Thomas smiled. Said that his brother was at home. 

These actions didn't stop. They became more noticeable. At first, Thomas only turned into Laf once a week. Only for a hour or so. And it was only around Alexander. But as time went on, he would do it more often and stay like that for longer periods. He would do it it front of his other friends as well. 

When it first happened, They were shocked. Saddened. Not just because Lafayette was dead, but because they knew it hurt Thomas. And this is the aftermath. His boss, George Washington, sent Thomas to see a therapist. To George, Laf and Thomas.....Hell most of the men and women that worked for her, were like family. He hurt deeply him when Laf passed. But to see Thomas.....like this....It almost could kill. 

The therapist was very kind and tried to help but....Thomas wouldn't open up. Thomas kept a straight face and continued to keep to himself. When the topic got to Lafayette.....Thomas when silent. He kept his head down. He stayed like that for a good while. The therapist tried to get him to speak again. And he did. Well "Laf" did. 

Thomas continued to go to sessions. With the shrink. He didn't get any better nor worst. Everyone around him didn't want to even mention the situation to him. They just accepted it. Like it was normal. But after a while.....It became that way. John and Herc accepted this Lafayette. To them both it was, in a strange way, a sense of comfort. While doing this they also got closer to Thomas. This was the same for James and Aaron. They accepted this for Thomas' sake. George also made it work. Not wanted to break Thomas even more. Even if it hurt him to see him like that.

But then there was Alexander. Alexander wanted to be comfortable with this at some level. But he couldn't. Lafayette was his best friend. Thomas is his boyfriend, who clearly can't accept his brother's death. To Alexander, That was understandable. He had lost his brother too. But to see Thomas walk around and talk like Lafayette. To wear his clothes and act like nothing was wrong. It broke Alexander's heart more than anything. He wanted to be there for Thomas when he switched into that state but......Everytime he saw him he just wanted to cry. To hug him. But part of him told him to let it be. To not risk making it worst. And that's what Alexander did. That's what he has been doing for three years.


End file.
